Les mots de l'amour
by Ryopini
Summary: OS/UA - Destiel - Dean était tombé en amour face au nouveau libraire. Mais quand celui-ci disparait soudainement après un comportement étrange, Dean se retrouve perdu et désemparé. Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?


Et bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà un nouvel os, un petit moment que je suis dessus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous~ !

* * *

Il était encore là.  
Dean avança lentement, observant une nouvelle fois ce qui lui semblait être la plus belle chose au monde. Celui qu'il aurait aimé désigner comme « l'homme de sa vie ». Mais cela n'était hélas pas le cas, il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. D'une part parce qu'il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec sa sexualité, mais surtout, parce que depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, il était atteint d'une grande timidité.

Et pourtant, il était plutôt du type « tombeur de ces dames », mais pour lui... Il savait que c'était différent, il ne le voulait pas «juste pour une nuit » et ça, ça le bloquait. Cette situation le terrifiait, il le terrifiait. Sa présence était telle qu'il se sentait presque minable face à lui.

Cet homme était parfait à ces yeux, c'était quelqu'un de très cultivé, très intelligent, gentil, absolument merveilleux. Et lui était mécanicien à ses heures perdues, il n'avait pas vraiment poussé les études, et avait plus de références aux séries qu'aux livres que cet homme avait.

Et en plus de tout ça… Il était absolument à tomber. Son regard d'un bleu profond le rendait fébrile, sa voix rauque faisait emballer son cœur à toute vitesse, ses cheveux débraillés lui donnaient juste envie de glisser ses doigts dedans et son corps lui donnait bien des images sexy dans sa tête.

Alors tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire c'était d'aller le voir chaque jour, à son boulot et en profiter un minimum. Cela lui permettait au moins de l'aborder et de toucher du doigt cet homme.

La première fois qu'il le vit remontait à deux-trois mois dans la boutique dont il s'occupait. Celle-ci était gérée auparavant par un vieil homme assez agréable, mais dont son intérêt pour lui et sa boutique était limité. Il fallait être honnête, Dean ne s'était jamais réellement attardé dans celle-ci. Et pour cause, c'était une librairie.

Et les livres… Le châtain n'était pas un réel amateur de livres. Il aimait définitivement plus les magazines.  
Les seules fois où il avait eu la nécessité d'y aller c'était pour les offrir à son frère. Ce dernier étant un vrai érudit et un étudiant en droit hors pair (dont Dean était terriblement fier), il aimait donc évidemment lire. Alors dès qu'il pouvait aller le voir, Dean lui ramenait un livre. Il savait qu'il le rendrait un tant soit peu heureux.  
Mais en dehors de ces moments… Il n'y avait mis que rarement les pieds.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il passa, songeant à sa prochaine visite chez son frère, il vit que le vieil homme était parti et qu'un sublime homme avait repris l'affaire. Sublime homme qui s'était avéré être le petit-fils de l'ancien propriétaire.

Alors quand Dean était passé devant, en le voyant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'y arrêter.

Et depuis ce jour, il y allait toutes les semaines. C'était devenu un rituel, une drogue dont il ne pouvait se passer. Il avait besoin de le voir, il aimait tellement le voir, c'était une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour lui.

Mais n'y connaissant rien, et ne venant que pour voir le jeune homme, il avait décidé que chaque semaine, il demanderait à celui-ci de lui conseiller et choisir un livre pour lui.

Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de la boutique et entra rapidement, se sentant instantanément bien mieux.

\- Bonjour Cas.

Le dit Cas se retourna. Son visage s'éclaira en croisant le regard du châtain.

\- Hello Dean.

Dean se mordit la lèvre face à son regard.

Très rapidement, les jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés, cela restait dans le cadre professionnel de Castiel, mais cela c'était fait très naturellement. Ils s'étaient rapidement appelés par leurs prénoms, étaient devenus tactile au fil des jours et dès que possible essayaient de rester le plus longtemps ensemble pour discuter de choses et d'autres.

Le beau brun qui hantait ses pensées s'approcha alors de Dean.

\- Bonne journée ?

Cas lui sourit, il était de bonne humeur. Dean pouvait l'assurer en voyant le bonheur pétiller dans ses yeux.  
Dean le savait, autant l'un que l'autre attendaient ce moment de la semaine. Ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors de cette boutique, bien que ça ne soit pas l'envie qui manque, et il était donc évident qu'aucun n'aimait manquer ce « rendez-vous ».

\- Mm longue, des clients vraiment insupportables, mais bon.

Les deux rigolèrent légèrement sans se lâcher du regard. Dean aimait vraiment son rire, il n'avait que peu de fois l'occasion de l'entendre. Mais dès qu'il l'entendait, comme à l'instant, il sentait des milliers de bulles exploser dans son ventre, le rendant temporairement fébrile.

\- Et toi ?  
\- Oh moi, rien de particulier, peu de monde est passé aujourd'hui.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils pourraient rester un long moment uniquement à se fixer sans parler. Dean se perdit dans les bleus de ses yeux, s'éblouissant de sa clarté et de sa beauté.  
Il prit une respiration pour se remettre de son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

\- Une nouvelle fois, je te laisse choisir pour moi.

Cas lui sourit, il s'attendait à cette phrase.

\- J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras choisir par toi-même ce que tu aimes.

Dean sourit sans répondre.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il aimait, c'était Castiel. Il n'en avait aucun doute, son amour pour le brun ne faisait que grandir jour après jour.  
Mais il ne se sentait pas de l'avouer, trop de crainte de le perdre.

Sans attendre plus de Dean, Castiel se dirigea vers différents couloirs de livres, les observant un à un.  
Le châtain ne put détacher son regard de lui, son charme était tellement attractif, il émanait de lui, et cela ne faisait qu'augmentait lorsque Castiel s'occupait de ses livres.  
Le brun éprouvait une réelle passion pour son travail, il aimait les livres, il aimait lire, et il savait partager cet amour à ses clients.

La fois où Dean était rentré dans la libraire pour le voir lui, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il y faisait, il avait été comme attiré. Alors quand Castiel l'avait accueilli et parlé de sa voix si grave et sensuelle, il avait bloqué. Les premières mots ressemblaient plus à un bafouillement qu'autre chose, mais il avait finalement réussi à demander un livre, n'importe lequel.  
Castiel l'avait alors fixé de ses yeux transperçant, comme s'il voulait lire en lui. Il avait plissé les yeux, ne trouvant pas l'information qu'il voulait. Après un silence, il avait souri tendrement, s'était dirigé vers les livres et avait demandé à Dean quel style il aimait.

Encore une fois celui-ci, bien trop perturbé, ébloui par son sourire, ne sut quoi répondre. Il le trouvait vraiment… « Magnifique ». Mot qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire à voix haute.

Il se souvient comment Castiel s'était retourné soudainement, et avait penché sa tête légèrement sur le côté, tiquant sur les mots de son client, chose qu'il avait bien l'habitude de faire encore. Dean l'avait trouvé définitivement craquant, et avait tenté de se justifier de sa phrase par un « Ah, hum, non. Enfin si, mais, je parlais de votre librairie ! Voilà votre librairie est magnifique. »

C'était stupide, mais heureusement pour lui le brun n'avait pas cherché plus loin.  
Puis il avait enchaîné en disant qu'il n'avait pas de genre de littérature vu qu'il n'en lisait pas.  
Il se souvint parfaitement du visage choqué de Castiel, et de son départ précipité vers les livres.

Et ce fut de cette manière que Castiel lui s'était mis à lui conseiller régulièrement de nouveaux livres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement quand le brun lui parla.

\- Tu as aimé le dernier ?

\- Le dernier ? Ah, hum... Oui oui.

A dire vrai… Bien que cette histoire ait permis à Dean de se mettre à lire, il n'avait pas le temps, et n'était pas assez rapide pour tous lire en moins d'une semaine.

Mais il continuait d'agrandir chaque semaine sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Il était vrai par contre qu'il n'osait pas dire à Castiel qu'il n'ouvrait pas tous les livres, il risquerait de se poser des questions, voire le prendre pour un fou.

Dean vit le brun se mordiller lentement la lèvre, comme s'il s'attendait à plus. Il se demanda alors s'il voulait peut-être qu'ils en discutent. Il réfléchit très rapidement pour s'en sortir et ne pas blessé son… ami.

\- Enfin je ne l'ai pas fini encore… Mais ça ne saurait tarder

\- Ah, oh. D'accord

Il vit Castiel tourner la tête rapidement, baisser la tête puis la redresser rapidement et se remit à chercher un livre pour lui.

Dean eut une mauvaise impression, comme s'il avait raté quelque chose d'important.

\- Ca va Cas ?

\- Hm... Oui. Dis, est-ce que tu es homophobe ?

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent. Il se mit à douter, avait-il dit quelque chose de mal à ce propos ? L'avait-il blessé ?  
Le seul avantage de l'avoir possiblement blessé, c'est qu'il était peut-être gay et ça lui laissait une plus grande chance.

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! C'est même le contraire en fait.

Castiel le regarda, il crut lire une lueur d'espoir qui s'effaça rapidement. Il voulait savoir.

\- Je t'ai laissé penser le contraire ? Parce que tu es gay… ?

Le regard de Castiel se fit plus malicieux, un sourire taquin en coin, et il se dirigea vers son comptoir.

\- Une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, ça te tente ?

Son cœur rata un battement. C'était là bien plus qu'un espoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rate cette occasion.

\- Oui ! Oui beaucoup.

\- Tant mieux, c'est un excellent livre.

Dean ouvrit la bouche et la ferma rapidement. Evidemment, il avait été un peu vite en besogne, il était du coup un poil déçu.

Castiel lui tendit le livre, se mordant la lèvre légèrement et surtout sans trop le regarder.

\- Il est... Il est vraiment bien lui, tu devrais le lire jusqu'au bout

Une timidité extrêmement touchante venait de prendre part Castiel, Dean n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras pour le cajoler, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi son ami était devenu soudainement si timide, mais cela lui donnait envie de le serrer contre lui.

A la place il se saisit le livre. Mais ne cessa de regarder Castiel qui se mordait de nouveau la lèvre. Il tendit un peu la main puis la rebaissa.

Non il ne pouvait décemment pas aller caresser les lèvres de Castiel l'air de rien.

\- C'est noté. Merci encore pour ce conseil.

Dean lui posa l'argent sur le comptoir sans le lâcher du regard.

Ils savaient que ça annonçait la fin de leur rencontre de la semaine. Et qu'ils ne se verraient que celle d'après.

Dean soupira lentement, il pourrait rester des heures juste avec lui, mais son soupire ne fut là que pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Il le regarda rapidement pour se replonger dans les yeux du brun, qui sourit au client.

Dean senti un petit pincement au cœur, une pointe de jalousie pointa le bout de son nez en voyant un sourire de Castiel adressé à un autre que lui.

\- J'vais te laisser travailler.

Castiel le regarda étonné, la légère colère dans la voix de Dean l'interpella.

\- Ca ne va pas... ?

\- Si si, pardon.

Il fronça les sourcils, Dean lui fit un sourire désolé puis un signe de main.

\- A la prochaine

\- Au revoir, Dean.

Castiel ne lâcha pas du jusqu'à sa sortie, il soupira à son tour et parti s'occuper de son nouveau client.

.

La semaine passa lentement au goût de Dean, bien trop lentement. Ses pensées étaient dirigées uniquement vers son beau brun, allant même jusqu'à le perturber dans son travail. Il avait failli se blesser déjà deux fois cette semaine à force de penser à lui.

Assis dans son lit, son regard était fixé vers les livres qui avaient pris place dans sa toute nouvelle bibliothèque. Il culpabilisait presque, à dire vrai, il n'avait lu peut-être que un ou deux livres. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas lire, ou que les choix de son ami n'était pas judicieux, mais il n'avait plus l'habitude de lire, alors sa lecture se faisait avec lenteur.

Non sans attraper son livre en cours, il vérifia l'heure. Plus qu'une heure avant que Castiel n'ouvre, et vu qu'il ne voulait pas arriver dès l'ouverture pour ne pas lui faire peur, il lui restait deux heures pour avancer sur son livre et peut-être le finir.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur le livre et non pas sur son envie démesurer de voir Castiel, de l'inviter à sortir ni même son envie de l'embrasser.

Et cette fois-ci, il arriva chez Castiel avec une joie non dissimulée, il avait fini son livre. En soit ce n'était pas grand-chose vis-à-vis de la liste qu'il avait chez lui, mais ça lui permettrait peut-être de discuter de celui-ci avec lui. Et ça, ça lui faisait plaisir. Et il savait que ça ferait plaisir à Castiel d'en discuter. Il en avait déjà hâte.

Il entra alors le sourire aux lèvres, et le chercha directement du regard.

Celui-ci s'occupait d'un autre client, Dean laissa son regard se délecter de la vue. Il était absolument sublime, comme toujours. Son regard traina un peu plus longuement sur son fessier, pour mieux remonter et profiter de la musculature de son dos bien mis en avant dans sa chemise.

Il se mordit la lèvre en remontant sur sa nuque puis ses cheveux. Il s'imagina instantanément glisser ses mains dedans et embrasser sa nuque.

Un petit soupir niais sorti de sa bouche au moment même où Castiel se retourna. Ils s'attrapèrent du regard, mais quelque chose clochait. Là où Dean était dans une joie sans nom, Castiel semblait triste. Dean fronça les sourcils alors que Castiel se retourna, sans même un sourire, vers son client.

Dean sentit son cœur céder petit à petit, une multitude de questions lui vint alors en tête.  
Ne pas voir les yeux de Castiel était sa pire torture, ne pas avoir le droit à un sourire un vrai était un déchirement.

Il ne savait pas s'il en était la cause, et voyait mal pourquoi, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de le voir dans cet état. Il devait découvrir ce qui se passait et lui décrocher au moins un sourire.

Il se mit de côté, se triturant les lèvres en attendant que Castiel finisse. Et il avait presque l'impression que celui-ci prenait son temps, qu'il reculait le moment de leur rencontre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il avait malgré tout cette malheureuse sensation.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes Castiel finit par se séparer de son client et venir vers Dean lentement.

Il prit place immédiatement derrière son comptoir, ne cherchant pas le contact comme d'habitude. Dean s'approcha de lui, se plaçant de l'autre côté. Il n'aimait pas avoir un objet qui les séparer, mais il n'allait pas forcer le contact avec lui.

\- Hey Cas... Ca ne va pas ?

Le dit Cas releva les yeux vers lui, les fronçant légèrement.

\- Dean... Dois-je vraiment répondre ? Tu dois t'en douter pourtant…

Dean posa une main sur son cœur, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais la voix sèche et déchirante de Castiel ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas le savoir dans un état comme celui-ci.

\- Tu es venu pourquoi cette fois-ci ?

Castiel prit des papiers, cherchant à les organiser, à s'occuper les mains.

Dean se sentit pris au dépourvu, il était perdu. Castiel ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, ni comment il pouvait s'en douter.

Il avait envie d'attraper ses mains et de reposer sa question, il voulait comprendre son état. Il craignait avoir entendu un ton de reproche dans ses paroles.  
Son cerveau était en ébullition, des tas de questions fusaient dans sa tête, il n'était pas très un adorateur des grandes discussions, mais là il en avait envie, il voulait aider Castiel.

Il soupira lentement, hésitant à insister ou non.

\- … Dean ?

C'est la voix de Castiel qui le sortit de ses songes, il redressa la tête et croisa le regard du brun avec un petit sourire.

\- Désolé

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Et puis c'est bien comme ça aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils, décidément il ne comprenait pas tout aujourd'hui.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui ?

Dean eu juste envie de dire « Parle-moi », mais vu l'était de renfermement de Castiel, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas le braquer encore plus.

\- Hum, et bien comme d'hab, un nouveau livre...

Il n'avait même plus l'envie et la bonne humeur de parler du livre qu'il avait fini. L'état d'esprit de Castiel le contaminait.

\- Dire que tu n'aimais pas trop lire au départ.

\- Mm, oui.

Dean se gratta la nuque, la gêne le prenant.

\- Je... Oui, ils sont sympas.

Le châtain ne put s'en empêcher et lui parla de son livre finit. Castiel pencha légèrement sa tête. Et se redressa un peu.

\- Seulement maintenant ?

Il ouvrit la bouche. C'est vrai que ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'il lui avait indiqué.

\- Ah. Euh. Oui, je, enfin...

Il prit une grande respiration, depuis sa rencontre avec Castiel, bafouiller était devenu quelque chose d'assez commun.

\- Je l'ai lu en décalé, parce que les autres m'intéressaient plus…

\- Oh d'accord… Mais du coup… Tu es à jour ? Tu les lis vraiment ?

\- Evidemment !

Il était hors de question que Castiel sache qu'il ne les lisait pas. Mais la réaction du brun l'étonna, il se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux redevenant tristes spontanément.

\- Cas... ? Cas qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Désolé…

Il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Castiel lui fit un petit non de la tête, prit une bouteille posée à côté de lui et but un coup.

\- Juste… Ca ira. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. Dean n'était même pas d'humeur à penser vouloir prendre la place des mains de Castiel, alors qu'il aimait beaucoup l'idée habituellement.  
Un petit soupir passa entre les lèvres de Castiel, puis il passa lentement sa langue dessus subjuguant Dean au passage.

\- Tant mieux si tu lis tous les livres… Mais là je crois que je sais plus quoi te conseiller...

\- Ah… ?

Dean était déçu, il voulait avoir une bonne raison de venir ici. Castiel dut le voir puisqu'il lui proposa une alternative.

\- Sauf si tu as un style particulier... Je peux toujours tenter.

Dean se mit à réfléchir très vite, il fallait qu'il répondre quelque chose, il n'était pas question qu'il n'est plus de raison de venir ici.

\- Un livre… d'action. D'action fantastique !

Il n'était pas sûr que ce genre existait, mais il fallait bien improviser.

Il vit Castiel plisser les yeux de nouveaux, puis partir dans les rayons. Dean le suivit lentement, observant chacun de ses mouvements.

Castiel, qui d'habitude prenait son temps, qui le regardait entre deux livres, lui offrant un sourire qu'il chérissait énormément, trouva rapidement un livre, et lui expliqua aussi rapidement le résumé.

\- Ca te convient ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Dean… S'il te plait... N'insiste pas, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Le regard tellement triste de Castiel le blessa. Il n'était pas un grand habitué de ces situations, mais si Castiel voulait tellement qu'il le laisse tranquille, il n'allait pas lui imposer sa présence.

\- Je... Oui ça me convient…

Castiel fit juste un signe de tête et partit vers le comptoir, il n'était déjà pas un grand bavard, mais dans cet état c'était bien pire.  
Dean se sentait terriblement frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, il était un piètre ami. Il le suivit alors en se mordant les lèvres.

Une fois devant le comptoir, il ne lâcha pas du regard Castiel qui faisait son rituel d'écriture dans ce qu'il supposait être son livre de compte. Il ne pouvait voir ses mains dans cette position, mais il les imaginer parfaitement écrire. Il aimait véritablement ses mains, c'était même devenu une obsession, il les avait imaginer dans biens des situations.  
Mais là il ne pensait qu'à ses doigts guidant et écrivant avec une délicatesse, la même que celle qu'il avait avec ses livres.

Castiel lui tendit finalement son livre que Dean paya sans attendre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Castiel ne détourne les yeux, toujours plein de tristesse.

\- Au revoir Dean...

\- … Au revoir Cas

Dean partit lentement, sans grande envie vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, glissa à Castiel « Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là pour toi tu sais », et sortit après avoir attendu une réponse qui ne vint pas.

.

La semaine fut encore plus dure que les autres fois. Non seulement il ne cessait de rêver de lui, tombant de plus en plus amoureux de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'état de tristesse dans lequel était Castiel.

Il était extrêmement frustré et déçu de ne pouvoir l'aider, il aurait vraiment souhaité pouvoir être encore plus proche pour pouvoir l'écouter, le conseiller, faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre un tant soit peu heureux.

Quand il ne faisait pas de beaux rêves avec le brun, il cauchemardait de son regard vide, ou de son regard blessé au plus profond de son être.

Il en était à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre le vendredi comme à son habitude. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il allait mieux, s'il avait retrouvé cette étincelle dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Alors il y s'y rendit le mercredi, il n'attendit même pas un petit peu le temps d'ouverture passer et s'y dirigea dès la première heure.

Mais une fois arrivé devant la boutique, quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet, les grilles étaient toujours fermées.

Dean baissa la tête en soupirant, extrêmement déçu.

Il réfléchit deux secondes puis releva les yeux, peut-être que ce n'était juste pas encore ouvert et que Castiel préparait la boutique. Après tout, il ne savait pas vu qu'il ne venait jamais le mercredi.

Il se rapprocha au maximum de la vitrine, espérant pouvoir voir Castiel à l'intérieur.  
Malheureusement pour lui, il y faisait toujours sombre et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un mouvement. Il posa sa tête contre les grilles de l'entrée.

Il donna un coup de pied dans les grilles, la frustration et l'énervement grandissant.  
Dean n'arrivait plus à maîtriser ses sentiments, il voulait le voir, il voulait lui parler. Il regretta de n'avoir même pas eu le cran de lui demander son numéro.

Il se redressa, le froid du matin le fit frissonner. Il remit bien sa veste, ne manquant pas de chercher une nouvelle fois l'apparition de Castiel. Avec désespoir il ne le vit pas, mais aperçu une petite affiche avec les horaires. Il s'y rapprocha rapidement pour mieux lire.

Il regarda sa montre, relu l'affiche, puis sa montre. L'heure d'ouverture était dépassée de déjà une demi-heure. L'angoisse monta d'un cran chez Dean, il observa autour de lui, espérant le voir à travers la population qui commençait à s'agiter.

Mais toujours aucune trace du beau brun.

Sans lâcher du regard les alentours, un tas de scénario plus désastreux les uns que les autres prirent place dans son esprit. Il décida de rester contre la grille, avec un véritable espoir que Castiel soit en retard.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'inquiétude augmentait. Il hésita même à appeler son frère pour avoir des informations, jusqu'à réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il avait beau être doué, il ne pouvait pas lui donner quoique ce soit comme information.

Il n'avait donc rien à faire. Au final, il ne connaissait rien de Castiel, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le retrouver.

Il serra fort les poings, énervé contre sa propre stupidité de ne pas avoir voulu insister quand il allait mal, de ne pas avoir osé plus pour mieux le connaître. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, décidé à rester jusqu'à ce que son patron l'appelle pour son retard.

Chose qui arriva deux heures plus tard, Dean décrocha sans grande envie, triste, frustré et surtout toujours en colère contre lui-même. Il s'excusa rapidement pour son retard, se leva, vérifia une nouvelle fois si Castiel n'était pas arrivé puis prit la direction du travail.

Il ne manqua pas de venir les jours suivants, s'attardant au maximum, et ça sans résultat. Toujours aucune trace de lui, Dean était terrifié, triste, énervé. Tous ses sentiments négatifs le rendaient fou, il tournait en rond. Il avait finalement quand même appelé son frère pour avoir de l'aide. Mais comme il pensait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Il revint le vendredi soir, pour la dernière fois de la semaine, sans grand espoir de le trouver, mais pour déposer un mot.

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur les grilles toujours fermées. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche. Il s'accroupit devant la grille où il passa sa main à travers et glissa comme il put le mot sous sa porte.

 _« Cas, c'est Dean. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je te donne mon numéro, contacte moi au plus vite s'il te plait… »_

S'il n'avait plus espoir de le croiser cette semaine, il avait au moins l'espoir que Castiel passe à un moment et qu'il voit son mot.

.

Son week-end fut affreusement long, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui, aucun appel. Et pour rajouter un peu de frustration pour lui, il savait sa semaine prochaine très chargée au travail, et n'aurait donc pas la possibilité de passer dans les horaires d'ouvertures avant le vendredi.  
Heureusement pour lui, son frère décida de ne pas le laisser seul dans son désespoir et passa son week-end avec lui, chose qui pansa temporairement ses plaies.

Sa semaine ne fut donc pas mieux, il fixait son téléphone presque tout le temps, le soir il faisait un détour pour voir si quelque chose avait bougé dans la boutique, s'il y avait un signe de vie même en dehors des horaires, mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Il attendait donc vendredi, son seul jour de congé, avec grande hâte.

Quand ce jour arriva, il ne prit pas son temps et se dirigea directement à la boutique pour l'ouverture.

Une fois dans la rue de la librairie son regard se posa instantanément dessus, et il sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle.

La grille était levée.

Après deux semaines interminables et d'une longue torture, le magasin était enfin ouvert.

Il posa sa main sur son cœur le temps de le calmer un peu, et se mit à courir, il sentait une énorme excitation monter en lui. Il le savait, dès qu'il le verrait, il le prendrait dans ses bras. Il en avait rêvé ses deux dernières semaines, le retrouver, lui parler, ne pas le lâcher et tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux.  
Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir insisté, mais il allait se rattraper. Maintenant qu'il avait vécu ça, il allait changer. Il allait apprendre à discuter avec les gens, et il allait commencer avec Castiel.

Une fois devant la porte, il ne prit même pas attention au papier sur la porte, et entra directement, essoufflé.

\- Castiel !

Reprenant sa respiration, il observa autour de lui, il ne le voyait pas, il ne l'entendait pas.

\- Cas ?! Tu es là ? T'es où ?

Son excitation fit qu'il avait crié cette phrase. Il devait le voir, c'était devenu nécessaire.

\- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Vous n'avez pas vu le mot sur la porte ? Castiel n'est plus là.

Dean tourna d'un coup la tête vers la voix. Ce n'était pas celle de Castiel, ce n'était pas celle de l'homme qu'il voulait. Elle était bien plus vielle, bien trop ressemblante à une qu'il connaissait déjà.

Il observa l'homme devant lui, à son plus grand désespoir c'était grand-père de Castiel.

Une nouvelle fois son cœur se déchira, une seule explication à sa présence ici. Quelque chose c'était passé à Castiel.

\- Il est où ? Il va bien ?

Dean n'avait aucune intention de se calmer tant qu'il n'avait pas ses réponses. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait savoir, il sentit même les larmes monter aux yeux tant l'angoisse était présent.

Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers l'homme.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, mais le regarda de haut en bas, il l'examinait. Il mettait la patience de Dean à rude épreuve. Si Dean n'avait pas su qu'il était de la famille de Castiel, il aurait probablement manqué totalement de délicatesse.

\- Cas. Où. Est. Il ?

\- Je suppose donc que vous êtes Dean.

L'homme s'écarta de ce dernier et partit derrière le comptoir, suivit de très près par Dean qui se plaça malgré tout devant.

\- Bien joué Sherlock. Maintenant, dites-moi. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

L'homme plissa les yeux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me répondre bon sang ?!

Il essaya réellement de se calmer mais il n'avait jamais été d'une grande patience, et son inquiétude pour son brun prenait des proportions énormes.

\- Il va bien. Et il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il allait bien mais que c'était mieux comme ça, pour vous, et surtout, pour lui.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Pourquoi c'est mieux comme ça ?

\- Il m'avait pourtant dit que vous étiez intelligent, j'ai du mal à le croire.

Alors que le grand père de Castiel se mit à trier ses papiers, Dean frappa violemment sur le comptoir.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas lui briser le cœur. Vous auriez au moins pu lui répondre. Et si vous vous inquiétez tellement pour lui, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir contacté ?

Dean eu l'impression de se prendre une claque violente. Il recula d'un pas. Briser le cœur de Castiel ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce propos. Mais ça expliquait des choses, et ça confirmait que c'était bien lui le fautif.

Il regarda vers le bas, cherchant dans ses souvenirs sur ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire dernièrement pour lui faire autant de mal.

\- Je… Non… Non je n'ai rien fait de ce que vous dites ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?! Et comment j'aurais pu le contacter ! Je suis venu ici tous les jours depuis deux semaines, je vois mal ce que j'aurais pu faire de mieux ! Je m'inquiète réellement pour lui, je vous interdis d'en douter.

Dean le regarda d'un air de défi. Il tenait à Castiel, il l'aimait, et personne n'avait le droit de prétendre le contraire.

\- … Il vous a donné son numéro.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, un tic qui ressembla vraiment à celui de Castiel.

\- Vous avez vraiment lu les livres ?

\- Les livres ? Quels livres ?

\- Les livres qu'il vous a conseillés.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi le rapport ?! Pourquoi vous me parler de ça ?!

Le grand-père leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes stupides tous les deux.

Dean se redressa.

\- Castiel n'est pas stupide.

Qu'on l'insulte lui, passe encore, mais pas Castiel. Le brun était quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent. Il était conscient que c'était son grand-père, qu'il n'insultait pas sincèrement son petit-fils, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire...

Il vit l'homme faire un sourire en coin et noter quelque chose.

\- Je veux bien vous donner son adresse.

Un « MAIS ! » résonna alors que Dean essaya d'attraper le papier. Ce dernier grogna en réaction.

\- Promettez-moi d'abord d'aller ouvrir tous les livres qu'il vous a conseillés. C'est clair ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, il se sentit complètement perdu. Il avait blessé Castiel, sans le savoir et ce vieux monsieur voulait aller le faire lire. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Mais il pouvait bien dire oui sans vraiment y passer.

\- Et sachez que si vous ne le lisez pas et que vous y allez, vous allez encore plus blesser.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il avait touché juste, il n'allait pas tenter le diable et le blesser encore plus.

\- C'est promis. Ca vous va ?

\- Bien.

Dans un sourire ressemblant à ceux de Castiel, il lui tendit la feuille. Dean la prit sans hésiter un instant et la fixa.

Son cœur se remit à battre rapidement, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de voir Castiel en dehors de son travail… Même si ce n'était pas les conditions idéales, il allait le voir chez lui. Maintenant il espérait qu'il lui ouvrirait malgré le fait qu'il lui en veuille.

Il se mordit la lèvre et rangea précieusement la feuille dans sa poche.

\- Ca serait bien que vous vous réconciliez, il était heureux en travaillant ici.

Dean le regarda.

\- J'étais heureux qu'il travaille ici. Mm... Merci en tout cas.

Il se dépêcha de sortir, il hésita un instant. Non, il ne prit pas le risque de blesser Castiel, et même s'il ne comprit pas pourquoi, il se précipita chez lui. S'il n'y avait que les livres à regarder, il ferait l'effort. Même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

Arrivé chez lui, il monta les marches deux à deux et entra sans grande délicatesse dans son appartement. Sans perdre un nouvel instant, il se dirigea vers les livres.

Il prit sa respiration lentement et commença à ouvrir un à un les livres, en partant du plus vieux.

Au bout du cinquième livre il soupira lourdement. Il s'énerva, il n'y avait rien. Il perdait son temps !  
Mais il prit quand même le sixième qu'il ouvrit sans délicatesse.

Et son souffle se coupa.

\- Putain… Cas...

Un mot, un simple mot venait de prendre forme devait ses yeux.

 _« Hello Dean. Ce n'est pas trop dans mon habitude de discuter avec les gens comme ça... Mais… Tu sais, j'aime quand tu viens me voir à la librairie, c'est un peu mon plaisir de la semaine... J'espère que tu vas aimer ce livre aussi.»_

Il se mordit la lèvre et culpabilisa de nouveau de ne pas avoir lu ces livres. Il se dépêcha d'en prendre un nouveau. Les mots s'enchaînèrent dans le même esprit, jusqu'à tomber sur un tout autre thème.

 _« Hello Dean. J'espère que tu ne trouves pas ça trop bizarre comme approche. Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler avec les gens, mon frère m'a dit qu'écrire c'était bien, et il a raison l'écriture c'est plus mon domaine... Mais ça reste dur. Enfin... Tu me plais. »_

Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure des livres qu'il ouvrait. Son cœur battait également de plus en plus vite.

 _« Hello Dean… C'était peut-être trop brutal la dernière fois ? Mais je n'y peux rien... Enfin c'est plus que « me plaire »… C'est... Je... Enfin je ne vais pas en dire plus. Mais si jamais t'as envie de discuter avec moi... Voici mon numéro de téléphone, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de discuter avec toi. Je suis désolé si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi, n'hésite pas à me le faire comprendre. »_

Dean serra fort ses poings, il s'en voulait tellement.

 _« Hm... Hello Dean. Tu n'essaies pas de me contacter, ni même de me faire comprendre quoi que ce soit._  
 _Alors je vais tenter une dernière fois, et après promis... J'arrête. Mais cette fois dis-moi quelque chose, fais-moi comprendre si tu ne veux pas... Mais j'aimerais qu'on dîne ensemble, alors je t'attendrais au restaurant juste à côté de la librairie, jeudi, à 19h. Si tu n'es pas là, j'aurais compris et je ne t'embêterais plus jamais. »_

\- C'est… Non !

Dean lui avait mis un lapin. Et ça, sans même le savoir. Et dieu sait que s'il avait su il y serait allé. Mais jamais il n'avait pu penser que Castiel écrivait dans ses livres.  
Il se sentit d'autant plus bête en pensant au moment où il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il lisait bien tous les livres. Il réalisa la souffrance involontaire qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Il prit alors le dernier livre avant son départ, tremblant légèrement.

 _« Je... Tu n'étais pas là, et pourtant tu reviens me voir. Pourquoi ? Ca m'a fait vraiment mal… Mon cœur s'est déchiré au restaurant, et c'est encore pire en te voyant devant moi maintenant, faisant comme si de rien était. Pourtant tu m'as dit que tu lisais tous les livres... Donc tu as forcément vu mes mots et mon rendez-vous... Donc c'est clair maintenant..._  
 _Je pensais que je pourrais tenir, et essayer d'être ton ami. Mais... En te voyant aujourd'hui je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Tes yeux… Ton sourire… Dean. Je t'aime. Et au revoir.»_

Dean se mordit fortement la lèvre, empêchant les larmes le prendre. C'était la plus belle déclaration qui pouvait existait, mais il regrettait tellement de la lire dans ces conditions, en ayant fait tant de mal.

Castiel l'aimait. Il l'aimait réellement, et Dean avait failli tout gâcher parce qu'il était extrêmement lent en lecture.

Il serra le livre contre lui, puis le posa rapidement au sol.

Il se leva en sortant la feuille de sa poche, la fameuse adresse inscrite dessus. Il prit une grande inspiration, il allait aller le voir, lui faire lui-même sa déclaration. Il était absolument hors de question de passer à côté d'une histoire comme la leur.

Sans plus attendre une seconde, il partit le rejoindre.

.

Il inspecta la porte devant lui, il venait d'arriver, il était devant l'appartement de Castiel. Il sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur battre à cent mille.

Non sans prendre une grande inspiration, il toqua à la porte.

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux tentant de se recoiffer, enfin, tentant surtout d'oublier son angoisse. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il dirait à Castiel, ni même sa propre réaction face à lui.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, sa bouche parla seule dès lors que Castiel ouvrit la porte et qu'il croisa son regard plus que surpris. La nervosité complètement oubliée.

\- Nous sommes vraiment débiles.

\- Qu-Quoi ? Dean ?!

Castiel avait ouvert grand les yeux, déjà il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Dean, mais encore moins à se faire insulter.

Dean ne prit pas le temps d'avoir une invitation, et entra pour se rapprocher vers Castiel. Il vit l'incompréhension et la douleur prendre place dans les yeux si sublimes du brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Dean… ? Je... Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée…

\- Pourtant je suis à peu près sûr que si.

Castiel fronça les sourcils alors que Dean le fit reculer lentement chez lui et fermant la porte avec son pied.

Le brun se laissa faire alors que Dean le plaquait contre un mur, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne cessa de balader son regard entre le sourire en coin de Dean et son regard plein de sensualité.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas bien.

Dean se colla à son torse, laissa ses lèvres frôler sa joue alors qu'il se rapprocha de son oreille. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il agissait.

\- Je suis désolé, je t'ai quelques peu menti.

Castiel se tendit et tenta de repousser. Le fait d'entendre Dean lui dire qu'il avait mentit le refroidit instantanément, même s'il avait le corps plus qu'alléchant de celui-ci tout contre lui.

Mais les mains de Dean se posant sur ses hanches et le caressant, lui procurèrent des frissons qui stoppèrent tous ses mouvements. Bien trop exaltant.

Il sentit de légers baisers sous son oreille le faisant mordre ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas lu tous les livres.

\- Quoi ?!

Castiel en oublia toutes ses sensations et jeta son regard sur lui.

\- Comment ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils ne te plaisaient pas ?

Définitivement, il oublia tout le reste, il en oublia même ses inscriptions dans les livres, il pensait juste avoir raté son travail.

Dean en rigola.

\- Non tes livres étaient certainement très bien.

Il en profita pour remonter sa main le long de son corps et la glisser sur sa joue la caressant lentement.

\- Mais je venais plus pour te voir toi que pour les livres. Malheureusement je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi eux qu'il allait nous séparer…

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête, ne comprenant décidément pas ce qu'il se passait. Dean l'avait rejeté, il l'avait blessé, et maintenant il venait le torturer de sa présence et de son corps aujourd'hui.

Puis il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant. Dean ne l'avait peut-être pas vraiment rejeté, il n'avait peut-être juste jamais lu ses mots.

\- Mes… Mots... ?

\- Juste lu aujourd'hui.

\- ... Oh…

Dean lui sourit tendrement, puis se mordit sa lèvre, très sensuellement, perturbant grandement Castiel. Puis se pencha pour frôler lentement ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel.

\- Et putain Cas... Qu'est-ce que que je t'aime aussi.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de réagir qu'il embrassa ses lèvres, en profitant pour se coller d'autant plus à lui, glissant ses mains sur ses joues.

Il intensifia le baiser lorsqu'il sentit Castiel fondre sous ses attentions.

Ce dernier en profita d'ailleurs pour glisser ses mains dans son dos, sous sa veste, profitant timidement de la douce chaleur émanant de Dean.

Leurs langues finirent par se rencontrer, se lier et leurs souffles se mélangèrent alors que leurs corps se rapprochèrent d'autant plus. Leurs gestes se firent plus brutaux, désordonnés, les mains se baladaient avec envie.  
Puis l'amour prit le pas sur la passion, et les gestes se calmèrent pour devenir plus tendres.

Dean s'écarta lentement et posa son front contre le sien afin de reprendre sa respiration.

Castiel le serra fortement contre lui, soulagé et heureux.

\- Je peux t'inviter à aller au restaurant à mon tour ? Promis je serais là.

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil. Castiel tapa gentiment son torse avant d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

\- Tente toujours, tu verras si tu devras m'attendre ou pas…

\- Je t'attendrais toujours.

Dean embrassa son front profitant juste du moment. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment avant que Cas ne reprenne la parole très sérieusement et inquiet.

\- Mais. Dis-moi la vérité, tu n'aimais pas les livres que je te proposais ?

Dean rigola avant de l'embrasser, il aura bien le temps de lui expliquer plus tard, pour le moment, il avait bien mieux à faire.


End file.
